November Air
by ladynobody
Summary: Edward Masen is dead. His mother, father and himself were killed in a car accident. So why is Bella refusing to believe that he is dead? Will she find the answers she is looking for and possibly even see her soulmate again?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note - Hi everyone! I am extremely excited to post the first chapter of my new story! I have been working on this story on and off for months now but it is really coming together nicely so I thought I would post the first chapter as motivation. I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my other stories, you guys give me the love I need to keep writing. Let me know what you think of the first chapter, I know it seems pretty normal right now but give it a few chapters and it gets even better! Oh and btw I obviously do not own Twilight otherwise I would be relaxing in a vacation home on Isle Esme and not writing fanfiction.

xoxoxoxoxo

LadyNobody

**CHAPTER 1 BPOV**

The sound of a watch alarm brought me out of my peaceful sleep. I slowly let myself awaken but refused to open my eyes. Instead I pulled myself even closer into the warm arms that held me. I knew what would come next and I didn't like it.

"It's 4:30. I should go," Edward's low voice repeated the words he said nearly every day at this time. 4:30 am is the worst time of day.

"Don't go yet," I pleaded in a slurred sleep filled voice. I knew it was a lost cause but I still tried.

"Oh yes, Charlie would love to find me here, sleeping in his daughter's bed. And my parents would be thrilled to find me missing," he laughed quietly, the vibrations from his chest made me smile.

I sighed and opened my eyes, only to find him gazing at me. His startling green eyes still took my breath away. The only person I ever met with eyes like his was his mother Esme. He got his eyes from her and his gorgeously messy bronze hair from his father. He truly hit the genetic jackpot. And somehow I had hit the jackpot also, by being loved by him.

I watched as he moved one of his hands and began running it through my hair. "I love you," I whispered, catching his hand in mine and kissing it. He slowly lifted me off of him, placing me carefully onto the pillows. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed my forehead, sending electricity through me at his touch.

"And I love you. I will see you in three hours," he moved towards the window picking up his jacket from my chair on the way. I sat up to watch him go. "Until then I'll miss you," he opened the window and threw out the collapsible emergency ladder that allowed him easy access to my room each night. Charlie had bought it for me when I first moved in with him. He realized how easy it would be for me the klutz to start a fire. I resented it at first, not realizing how useful it would be.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered as I stumbled out of bed and over to the window.

I watched him climb down the ladder into the darkness. When he reached the ground he grinned up at me before heading down the street to where he hid his car.

I let the cool November air wash over me until I was trembling. I pulled up the ladder, stashing it under my bed before closing the window.

I lay back down in bed but the cold had woken me up more than I had meant it to. Sleep was evading me so I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift to Edward.

When I came to live with Charlie I thought I was dooming myself to a year and a half of rainy isolation. Instead I found Edward. To call him the love of my life would not be correct, because he was so much more than that. He was the half of me I never knew was missing until I met him. Now I wonder how I ever lived without him. Even being away from him for a few hours was hard. From my first day at Forks High when our eyes locked I knew my life was changed.

_I saw him walk into the cafeteria with another boy. He was tall and muscular, with messy bronze hair. I couldn't hear what he was saying over the roar of hungry students but his brow was furrowed and his face had a strong intensity to it. It only made him even more handsome. The boy he was with said something back that made him break out into laughter. His smile was unlike any I had seen before. It made my heart race just looking at him. I was getting ridiculous. I was about to look away when he suddenly looked directly at me. It was the first time I had seen his eyes, even from a distance I could tell that they were a beautiful green. It took me a minute to snap back to reality. Oh God. I was staring at him. He wasn't smiling anymore; a quizzical expression had replaced it._

_I must look like such a creep! What a great first impression I must be making. I instantly looked away, my face beginning to burn with a blush._

_Jessica, the girl I was sitting with, realized my source of humiliation._

"_I see you have discovered Edward Mason," she said a little louder than I wished. I only responded with a small smile but it was enough to get her going. "He is absolutely gorgeous, and charming, and seriously brilliant. But for some reason he doesn't date. So don't even waste your time."_

"_I won't", especially after him catching me drooling over him._

"_It's a shame really," Jessica sighed, looking longingly in his direction. "He really is the hottest person in school. Well with the exception of the Cullens of course." The way she raised her eyebrows at the name made it obvious that she was dying to be the first to tell me about whoever the Cullens are._

"_Who?" I asked, not really caring about anyone other than Edward, but not wanting to ruin her fun. Jessica looked over my left shoulder and gave a tiny nod for me to follow her gaze._

_In the far corner of the cafeteria sat the four most beautiful people I had ever seen._

"_Wow," I managed to say. _

"_I know right?" Jessica said taking in my expression._

_They were all unnervingly beautiful but other than their similar skin color they all looked completely different. The most noticeable of them all was a massive boy. His muscles were apparent even underneath the thick grey sweater he wore. He had dark brown hair and was intimidating to even look at. His arm was wrapped around the waist of an even more intimidating girl. While she had nothing on his muscles, her beauty was enough to stop you in your tracks. Her long blonde hair perfectly framed her face that would resemble an angel if she was not glaring at the other girl. Even the glair was beautiful. Her body was needless to say flawless. The perfect combination of curves, she was not a pre-pubescent boy like most models. The girl she was glaring at was the smallest of them all. She was short, even compared to me, and she looked fragile. Her dark hair was spiky and stuck out all around her. She was dainty and light. The boy next to her wore the oddest expression of pain. As if it hurt him to sit. He was not as bulky as the other boy but was still extremely muscular. His hair was fair and just a little bit longer than what most would consider stylish, but it worked for him._

"_Well I guess technically they're the Cullens and the Hales," Jessica said. "Emmet and Alice were adopted by Dr. Cullen, but they're not related. That's the big muscular guy and the short girl. And then the other two, Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins. They're like Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. But the really weird thing is they're all like in love with each other! Rosalie and Emmet and then Jasper and Alice. And they live together! It's just weird," her expression was a mixture of disgust and pure jealousy as she continued to stare at them._

_As beautiful and interesting as they were, my thoughts strayed back to Edward. I refused to let myself look at him again in case he saw me. So instead I tried to pay attention to the conversation going on around me. Or at least look like I was paying attention._

_When the bell rang for class I walked to biology with a quiet girl who sat at the same table as me at lunch named Angela. She seemed sweet and her shyness was a bit of a relief from Jessica. Jess was nice but she sure could talk. It was a little bit overwhelming at times._

_Angela gave me a small smile before heading off to her seat. I glanced around the room, finding that the only open chair was next to none other than Edward Masen. Of course, the one person who made me want to bury my head in the ground was the person who I would have to sit next to for the rest of the year. But a part of me was excited. Excited by his looks and the intensity of his expressions. I moved quickly to the teacher's desk._

"_Ah, Miss. Swan," he said as I handed him a slip of paper with my information on it. "Welcome to Forks. Im Mr. Banner. Here is the material we have already covered. Nothing you can't handle," he handed me a stuffed folder of papers. "You can take a seat in the back, next to Mr. Masen."_

"_Thanks," I replied smiling, relieved he had not made me introduce myself to the class like an earlier teacher had._

_Still thoroughly humiliated from earlier, I kept my eyes down as I walked towards the table in the very back of the room. Naturally I tripped. I caught myself on the edge of the table as laughter sprung up around the room. My face instantly turned red and I sunk into my chair, letting my hair fall around my face so that perhaps Edward would not see my blush. I hoped that if I wished hard enough I would turn invisible, no such luck._

"_Hello," I turned to see Edward looking at me with amused eyes. He was talking to me? I was too stunned to speak. "I'm Edward Masen, your Bella?"_

"_How did you know that?" I responded without thinking. Why couldn't I have given a normal response? He glanced up to the front of the room where Mike Newton (a boy who had been a little too eager to help me find my classes and offer to help me catch up on work) was plainly glaring daggers at him. He turned back to me smiling a perfect crooked smile. "Oh, I think someone may have mentioned you to me."_

_My heart fluttered at his smile and yet another blush crept onto my face, just as the earlier one had started to fade. Luckily Mr. Banner saved me from responding by starting class._

_I had already done the lab back in Phoenix, which was good seeing as my brain had decided to shut off when I saw Edward._

"_Ladies first," he said, pushing the microscope towards me. It took me only a few moments to plop the slide into place, adjust the eyepiece and identify it._

"_Anaphase," I announced, confidant that I was right._

"_Mind if I check?" Edward asked pulling the microscope back towards him before I could even respond._

"_Go for it," I was glad I was so confident in my answer. It took him the same amount of time as me to identify the slide. _

"_Anaphase," he agreed as I wrote down the answer. He replaced the slide with the next one. "Prophase."_

"_Mind if I check?" I asked repeating his earlier words. _

"_Not at all," I he said with a smile playing at his lips. It took me a few seconds too long to look away from his lips; I looked down at the slide to distract myself. Damn. He was right. "Prophase," I agreed. I didn't even look up as I put in the next slide. _

_We finished the lab quickly, much faster than the rest of the class. I was ready to stare at the table for the rest of the hour, when Edward spoke again._

"_So what in the world could drive you to come to Forks Bella?" I loved the way my name sounded when he said it. When I looked up I saw that he was staring right at me and I tried to control my excited heart._

"_Umm, well I came to live with my dad," I was failing to see how this could be even remotely interesting to him. I'm not anything special. I am very average and boring. _

"_Why the change?" Why do you care?_

"_Well, my mom remarried."_

"_So are you rebelling against the guy or something?"_

"_What? No. Phil is great." His forehead furrowed in what seemed like frustration. Out of all the people who had asked me about the move today, he was the only one who actually seemed interested. Everyone else had simply accepted the fact that I was living with my dad now and didn't question me anymore. Before I knew what I was doing I was telling him everything. I told him about Renee and Phil needing some space, how I could trust Phil to take care of her. How I detested the cold rain of Forks and missed the hot sun of Arizona. I had no idea why I was telling him this; I really had no idea who he was other than his name. It was nice though, to be able to talk to someone. I never let Renee know when I was upset, she had always come first and had her own problems; I didn't need to add to them. And Charlie definitely was not the kind of dad you had heart to heart conversations with._

_Edward was different. He listened like I was the only person in the world; he only ever spoke to ask more questions. When the bell rang at the end of the hour I jumped, making Edward chuckle. I had completely forgotten where I was. A blush crept on to my face as I realized how much I had told him. _

_Mike Newton appeared almost instantly at my side._

"_Hey Bella! What's your next class?"_

"_Um, gym," I said, startled by his sudden appearance. His face lit up and I had the feeling I was going to be escorted to the gym._

"_Well Bella," I turned back towards Edward, surprised to see the intensity that I had seen earlier in the cafeteria on his face. But it was different now, less frustrated, more like he was trying to tell me a secret. "I'll see you tomorrow then."_

"_Um yeah, tomorrow then." It had taken me a little longer then it should have to respond. He grinned, stood up and left without looking back. I couldn't help but stare after him a little bit dazed._

"_Bella?"_

"_Oh Mike!" I had forgotten he was still there. I noticed his face had fallen, but he quickly smiled again._

"_I have gym next also. I can walk you there."_

"_Great, thanks Mike."_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 BPOV**

I slammed down the snooze button on my alarm clock. I lay in my bed trying to get the motivation to get up. I looked at my clock, 28 minutes till Edward would be here. That was the motivation I needed.

I quickly dressed in my favorite jeans and threw on the shirt Edwards's mom had bought me for my birthday. She had amazing fashion sense for a mom, or maybe I was just used to Renee's fashion which was much more earthy and eclectic. This shirt was the most casual of the three she had bought me. It was a simple dark green blouse that fit me perfectly. I stuffed my feet into my converse before stumbling to the kitchen for breakfast. I shoveled a bowl of cereal down and threw an apple in my backpack in case I got hungry before lunch. At 7:30 exactly I looked out the window to see Edward's black 2000 Toyota Camry pull into the driveway. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my jacket and bag; Edward had never once been late to pick me up.

I locked the door and took two steps down the driveway before slipping on some ice. Somehow I was able to regain balance before making it to the ground. Edward was by my side instantly.

"Why don't I help you the rest of the way?" He said smirking and wrapping his hand around my waist. I glared; I hated needing to be helped. He opened the car door for me and I slumped into the comfortable seat. When I looked up I was startled to see his face only a few inches from mine.

"Good morning by the way," he smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. I could smell the mint of his toothpaste on his breath.

"Good morning," He kissed me tenderly; this is way I want to start all of my days. All too soon he pulled back.

"If we keep this up we'll be late for school," he murmured.

"I'm OK with that," I smiled as I pulled him in for another kiss.

I sighed when it was over and this time let him go. He laughed and kissed my head before closing the door. Edward's car was almost like a second home to me. I knew everything about it. I knew which CD's were currently in the glove box and which were littering the back seat. I knew how the soda stain came to be and how to get the vents to produce just the right amount of air. I was happy in his car, but it was mostly because when I was in his car I was with him.

The ride to school was filled with a comfortable silence. He held my hand as he drove and I thought about the next few days. Today was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break and I couldn't be happier. Charlie and I were invited over to Edward's house for Thanksgiving dinner. I was going to help his mom cook, I had never attempted a pie before and she promised to teach me. Elizabeth Masen and I had become close quickly. She treated me like a daughter and it was nice to have a mother figure in Forks. When I first met her I was shocked to see she had the exact same eyes as her son and I soon learned that his messy copper hair came from his father.

Charlie and Edward sr. had hit it off instantly. It didn't hurt that the Masens had a huge flat screen TV that was constantly playing some sports channel. They were looking forward to the football games on Thanksgiving as much as I was looking forward to cooking and spending the day with Edward and his mom.

When we parked in the Forks High School parking lot Edward broke the silence.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm going to Port Angeles tonight with my parents. They want to see a movie and get dinner. Your welcome to come if you want to."

I thought it over as I unbuckled and got out of the car. I wanted to go, but to be honest I had been spending so much time at Edward's house lately that I had been neglecting Charlie. Not that he would ever complain but I think he was missing me.

"Thanks, but I really need to spend some time with Charlie. I think I'm at your house more than my own. And you should enjoy the night with your parents." I added smiling up at him as he wrapped his arm around me. "This time next year we will be off at college and won't have our parents to take us out to dinner." We had just finished our applications last week. We had applied to all of the same schools but I was nervous. Some of the schools were extremely hard to get into, what if he got in but I didn't? I could never hold him back from such an amazing opportunity, but I also don't think that I could ever let him go. I tried to push those thought out of my mind; we would cross that bridge when we came to it.

"If that's what you want," Edward brought me back to our conversation. "Do you want me to call you when I get home so I can come over?"

"Is that even a question?" I gave him a quick peck on the lips before we headed our separate ways for class. Calculus was a joke today. Our teacher had no more motivation to teach then the students had to learn so she handed out a practice worksheet instead. I started working on the problems and finished quickly. We had covered this stuff a million times now and really should have moved on. I leaned back in my chair and started doodling. I decided I would cook salmon for Charlie tonight; it was one of his favorites. I wondered what time Edward would get home, hopefully Charlie would go to bed early tonight so that he could come over soon as he called. Coming down hard and reminded me of the day when everything had changed for me.

_I had survived my first week at Forks High. Up until today things had been good, really good, mostly for one reason, Edward. And then today for everything had changed. _

_My day had started like every other day, breakfast with Charlie and then off to school. Dad had mentioned to be home early tonight because we were going t over to the Newton's for dinner. Apparently Mrs. Newton wanted to welcome me to the neighborhood and Charlie thought I needed to get to be friends with Mike. That would be interesting, I wasn't sure I could fend him off for a whole night. _

_I saw Edward in the cafeteria like usual, but he looked upset. We had taken to sitting together but today he just walked by my table. I figured he would tell me what was going on in biology. We really never seemed to stop talking in that class. It was kind of like middle school, even when we couldn't talk we would pass notes; it was a good thing we were both already good in science and could pretend like we had been paying attention. _

_I had been nervous on Tuesday that he would have decided that I was a freak and wouldn't talk to me. But to my surprise when I walked into the cafeteria I saw him sitting next to Mike. He looked up and smiled at me, to further my surprise he got up and pulled out the chair next to him for me to sit down in. I caught a glimpse of Jessica with her mouth hanging open and tried not to laugh. He walked me to class, chatting about our favorite music. We had pretty similar taste except he knew a lot more about music than I did. In class I found out that he played the piano and I was dying to hear him play. I didn't learn much about science this week but I did learn a lot about Edward. I was happy, not only had I made a friend but I was pretty sure Edward was going to be more than that. Yesterday we had exchanged numbers and he had mentioned showing me around and going to the beach._

_So when he ignored me today in the cafeteria I was a bit confused. When lunch was over Mike walked with me to class talking excitedly about dinner but I was only half listening to what he was saying._

_When I walked into class I could tell Edward was still upset. _

"_Hey!" I said sitting down. All I got in response was a nod. He didn't even look up. I was about to ask him what was wrong when the teacher started speaking. It looked like today was a lecture, which meant no time for talking. I quietly tore a sheet of paper out of my notebook and wrote "Hey, what's wrong?" I slid it over to his side of the table._

_I saw him glance down at the paper but he didn't write anything down. I was so confused. Had I done something wrong? I tried to think of all the things I had ever said to him. I couldn't think of anything he would find offensive. I took the paper back and wrote on it again, "Did I do something?"_

_Again he looked at the paper but didn't write anything down. I was at a loss of what I might have done. We sat without looking at each other for the rest of class. When the bell rang I figured I would try one more time. He was already getting up to leave._

"_Edward-" I reached up and touched his arm to get his attention but he just shrugged me off._

"_Forget it Bella, just forget all of this." It felt like he had just punched me in the gut. I dropped my hand and watched him walk out. I could feel the tears about to form and I quickly threw my books in my bag and walked out. I tried to keep from crying but I just couldn't help it. I ducked into the nearest bathroom and locked the stall. I sat there silently crying for a long time. I had lost the only person I had considered a real friend here. Sure there was still Jessica and Mike and Angela but they had nothing on Edward. It was more than just loss of a friend, I felt rejected. From the first moment of seeing him I knew he was different. The closest thing I could describe it as was love at first sight. It might be cheesys and silly but how else could I explain the pain I was feeling right now? And then the way we connected with each other, it was more than just similar interests, we both just got each other. On my first day he had known that I needed someone to talk to when I didn't even know it. _

_Finally I heard the last bell ring and I hurried out of the stall. I kept my eyes on the ground and walked fast, hoping no one would notice me. It had started raining hard and everyone else was hurrying towards their cars as well. When I got to my truck I slammed my door shut and got out of the parking lot as quickly as I could._

_It was only five minutes later that I saw the smoke begin to rise from the hood of my truck._

"_You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted as I pulled over and turned off my car. Quickly I got out and simply stared at the smoke. I had no idea what to do. Smoke continued to pour out of the hood, but I didn't even know how to open the hood. Was it going to explode? Why did it have to happen now, when I was already upset? I was so frustrated; this was not what I needed! I kicked the tire as hard as I could._

"_Ouch! Oh crap, ouch!" Great. Now I had hurt myself and looked like a moron hopping up and down on my good foot shouting in pain and crying again, not like anyone would be able to tell in all this rain. Eventually I just sat down and put my head in my lap, getting completely soaked. I was ready to give up and walk home when I heard a car pulling over._

"_Bella?" _

_My head shot up to see Edward in a shiny silver Volvo stopped right in front of me. At first I was shocked but then I just got angry. I had done nothing to him and he treated me horribly today! What, did he stop to rub it in my face? I glared at him, I would not just sit there and be the damsel in distress and I would not let him take pity on me. So I stood up and started walking. I got about five steps before I tripped over some loose gravel. Could today get any worse? I heard a car door open and Edward jogging over to me._

"_Are you ok?" He held his hand out to help me up but I ignored it, getting up on my own._

"_Oh are we friends again? I was under the impression I was supposed to forget about it." Just remembering the way he said it infuriated me so I turned to walk again._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just…" I stopped walking and turned to face him. It was raining so hard that I could barely even see him._

"_Just what? I did nothing wrong and all of a sudden you hate me!" _

"_I don't hate you!" now he was yelling back and his speech came quicker. " I just don't like the idea of you and Mike together. I know it's none of my business, but come on Bella, Mike? He has no respect for you! Did you know he sent out a mass text the day that you moved here? Yeah he was calling "dibs on the new hottie Bella". That's how I knew you liked to be called Bella, because of that sleezeball! And now you are going to out to dinner with him? _

_For a second I was so confused I couldn't even speak. "What in the world are you talking about?" I finally asked._

"_You don't have to hide it, everyone in school knows that you and Mike are going out. He has been talking none stop about his date with you tonight." From what I could see of his face through the rain he looked completely defeated as if someone had just told him his puppy died._

"_You cant be serious? Mike? That would never happen! How does everyone in school know this date? My dad and I are eating dinner with him and his parents. That's it there is definitely no date!" I was going to kill Mike. I really was. How dare he spread that lie! "And even if I was going on a date with him why would you care?" That seemed to get his attention._

"_You're not going to out with Mike?"_

"_Of course not! But what does-" I couldn't finish my question because all of a sudden Edward closed the distance between us, took my face in his hands and crushed his lips against mine. I had no idea what had just happened but I wasn't about to argue it. I brought my arms around his neck and kissed him back. There was more passion in this kiss than I thought I was capable of. All of the sadness of today melted away with his touch. I moved my hands up to his soaked hair and pulled him even closer, never wanting to let go. I tasted his sweet lips and breathed in his breaths. We stood there in the rain kissing until we were both gasping for air. He brought his hand up to brush away a loose strand of hair from my face and looked deeply into my eyes._

"_You have no idea how glad I am you are not going to out with Mike."_

"_Probably as glad as I am." He gave a low chuckle._

"_I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. That was unacceptable; I shouldn't have been so rude. It was totally immature." His brow was creased in genuine concern and repentance._

"_It's fine. If I actually was going out with Mike I would have deserved it." This time he laughed louder._

_He put his arm around me and we walked back to his car. I slid in to the passenger seat while he grabbed my keys and backpack from my truck. It was nice and warm inside. I hadn't realized I had been shivering. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm dripping all over your car." _

"_Don't worry, we live in Forks, this car is used to it," He took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, sending my heart right back into over drive. "Is it bad that I'm happy your truck broke down?"_

"_Nope, I'm happy too."_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! I thought I would put in some extra fluff before the next chapter..... dum dah dum!! The real story begin next, this was just some background, cant jump straight into the heart of a story. Please please please review!!! And find out what happens next by adding this to your story alerts and favorite stories.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! here is chapter 3. I would really appreciate reviews cus I only have one right now (thanks Guard2012!). I love writing this story and dont want to stop because I feel like not many people are reading it. So please just review or add it as analert of fave story : ) Oh and I dont own Twilight.

xoxo

Lady Nobody

Carlisles POV

The ambulances pulled up at 10:13pm. At first I thought nothing about it, of course I was prepared to administer whatever medicine they needed, I was not prepared for who was going to be brought out of the ambulance. I watched as Elizabeth Masen was rolled out of the first ambulance. I was devastated. Elizabeth was a nurse at the hospital, one of the few who was happily married and could hold a conversation with me without blushing or staring. She had become a friend against my better judgment. I had wondered at times if she knew too much about me. She never acted like she was scared though so I had assumed that I was just being overly cautious.

As I watched her being rolled into the emergency room an EMT ran up to me.

"Hit by a semi that slid on the ice. The car was flipped into a ditch and it took us so long to get to them… Elizabeth looks to have many broken ribs and most likely internal bleeding. Her son was unconscious when we got to him and seems to have severe head trauma." I watched as a teenage boy was brought out of the same ambulance and followed his mother into the ER. "The husband was killed on impact."

"And the truck drive?"

"Hardly a scratch but he is in shock. There wasn't enough room in the ambulances so Chief Swan is having one of the officers drive him over after they try to talk to him." I looked back to the EMT. He was working to act professional and not show emotion but he was obviously devastated. Everyone knows everyone in this town.

I put my hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him in a small way. "Thank you John." With that I followed the third stretcher inside. I could hear no heart beat coming from under the white blood stained sheet that covered Elizabeth's husband.

It took me only a few minutes of looking at charts and seeing them both that I realized that Elizabeth and her son had a short amount of time left.

"Carlisle," It was barely a whisper but I heard Elizabeth call my name clearly. I went to her side and took her hand. The smell of morphine in her blood was overwhelming but she was still in pain. "Tell me." She pleaded.

I took an unnecessary breath. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth, your husband did not survive." She closed her eyes and let out a low moan of pure agony. Her breathing was already labored and it turned into short harsh breaths.

"Edward? My son?" I shook my head even though her eyes were still closed.

"He is alive for now, but I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do for him." Her eyes flew open and she squeezed my hand with impressive strength.

"Go." She said to the nurse in he room. I was as startled as she was but I nodded giving her permission to leave. As soon as she left Elizabeth looked directly at me with her powerful green eyes. "Save him Carlisle."

"I will do my best."

"No. Do everything in your power to save him." The way she said it made me think that she did in fact know too much about me.

I nodded.

She closed her eyes and her grip on my hand relaxed. A few ragged breaths later and she was gone. I said a silent prayer for her, that she may find happiness and peace and be welcomed into the Lord's Kingdom. With a final look I left her and went to find her son.

With sad eyes Dr. Gerandy looked up from Edward's medical chart when I walked in. He was a close friend of the Masens.

"There is nothing we can do" his voice cracked on the last word. I took the chart from his hands to verify even though I knew it to be true.

"Go home Donald, I will keep watch over him."

"Elizabeth?"

I shook my head slowly. He nodded solemnly as tears fell from his aged eyes. I watched him leave and released the other two nurses in the room. They clung to each other for support as they exited, grateful to be able to grieve for their friend.

I sat down in a hard metal chair next to Edward's bed. He was unconscious but looked like he was in terrible pain. I bumped up the morphine but it did not seem to do any good. I remembered everything that Elizabeth had told me about Edward. He loved to learn and had just finished applying to college. He was extremely talented at piano and she was always proud of him. Could she really have known what she was asking of me? Yes, I think she may have. She had known my secret and kept it. She treated me like a normal human being. I owed it to her to grant her final wish. My phone rang and I did not even have to bother looking at the caller ID to know who it would be and I was grateful.

"Alice?"

"I'm on my way. Bring his mother to the morgue first and then pronounce him dead and bring him to the morgue as well. Change him there. I'll bring him home from there while you stay and finish your shift. No one will question you. Tell the priest at the church that at special request to the mother you prepared the bodies and it is a closed casket funeral. That should work, I'll keep looking just in case."

"Thank You Alice." I hung up the phone and went to work. First I took Elizabeth down to the morgue. I rolled her stretcher next to her husbands. I returned quickly to Edward, I didn't know how long I had with him still alive. I had to work quickly. Carefully I unplugged him from the machines that were fighting to keep him stable. His breathing was already so shallow that he could easily pass for dead. I covered his face and walked quicker than I probably should have, taking him to the morgue. Elizabeth Masen was a truly good person and the entire hospital was grieving for their co-worker. No one even noticed me go by.

When I had returned once again to the morgue I removed the sheet form Edwards face. I had to concentrate if I was going to bite him. It had been a long time sense I had done it last; even though I am nearly immune to blood it may still be a struggle.

"You must do it now Carlisle." Alice said as she pushed open the door. I knew she was right, I could hear his quickly failing heart. I took his hand as I had done with his mother.

"Forgive me." I whispered low into his ear. With that I sunk my teeth into his throat. The warm blood rushed into my mouth, I was careful not to swallow a drop of it, as tempting as it was. As soon as I could I pushed myself away. It was done. His unconsciousness would keep him from screaming for only a few minutes. Soon the venom would kick in and would become unbearable.

Alice swooped in and picked Edward up in her arms. The venom in his blood would help her refrain from his blood but it would still be a difficult task for her. I wished that I could have saved her the painful trip, but now I had a part to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed this story : ) And special thanks to forgottenletters who gave me some great encouragement! Finals are just around the corner for me but I will try to keep updating as much as possible. As always I do not own Twilight etc etc etc. Enjoy the new chapter!

Love

Lady Nobody

**CHAPTER 4**

BPOV

11:27. What could be keeping him? I was alone at home and bored out of my mind waiting for Edward to call. He told me he would be home around 10. I figured he would have at least texted me to let me know he was running late. Charlie had left a few hours ago on an emergency call. I flopped down onto my bed and checked my phone again. No new messages. This was really unlike him. I looked over to my window and longed for him to be outside. Edward had spent most nights here since the day we first kissed. It wasn't anything scandalous though, we simply liked to sleep in each others arms. We had both decided to wait awhile before we took any major steps in our physical relationship. Edward grew up in a very traditional household and I loved that he respected me so much. But it seemed that it was getting harder and harder to refrain lately, and I was fine with that.

As I waited for him to call I thought about the first night Edward came over.

_I was lying in bed completely awake. There was no chance for sleep anytime soon. I just kept replaying the day over in my head, wondering if I hadn't just dreamed it all. _

_As if trying to prove it was real my cell phone vibrated. I held my breath as I checked the caller ID, breaking into a grin as I read "Edward". I took a steadying breath before answering._

"_Hey." I kept my voice low so that Charlie wouldn't wake up._

"_I can't sleep, you are keeping me awake." His low voice made my heart race._

"_I could say the same thing."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"_

"_Far from it, it seems we both have insomnia tonight." I closed my eyes and pictured him on the other side of the phone, in his dark room lying on his bed just like me._

"_Sleeping just doesn't compare to being with you Bella."_

"_I know exactly what you mean." I laughed quietly into the phone._

"_Do me a favor, turn on your light."_

"_Um, OK." What in the world?_

"_Damn!"_

"_What?"_

"_Well I just wished I had known that you had a second story bedoom before I drove all the way over here." I gasped and rushed over to the window. I could just make him out standing below my window._

"_Hello" He said amused at my surprise._

"_Oh my gosh!" I was laughing as I opened the window, wincing as it squeaked. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I told you, sleeping doesn't compare to being with you. I'm sorry I should have asked before coming over…" his smile began to fade._

"_Hold on a sec." Tossing my phone onto his bed I went over to my closet and threw open the door. Under an old pair of jeans I found it, my emergency ladder. I brought it over to the window, reading the directions carefully before attaching it to the windowsill and dropping it down the side of the house._

"_OK." I called down to Edward who was grinning and laughing. He climbed up quickly and was soon face to face with me. I took his hand to help him in. I was suddenly aware that I was in a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt. I didn't even own a pair of cute pajamas! _

_Edward didn't drop my hand, instead he pulled me closer._

"_I'm not even going to ask about the ladder, I'm just glad you have it." He said, chuckling into my ear. I smiled and moved to pull up the ladder and close the window. Edward took off his jacket and I was relieved to see that he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt also, of course he still looked amazing. _

_He sat down on the edge of my bed and smiled. I climbed right into the middle of the small bed and took his hand. _

"_I can't believe you actually came over here. How did you even get out of your house?" I asked as I traced patterns on his hand._

"_Well luckily my bedroom is on the first floor and my parents' is on the second. All I had to do is climb out the window. MY car doesn't wake the dead when it turns on."_

"_Hey, I Iike my truck. And Charlie said it will be fixed by tomorrow night."_

"_I'm just saying that it is much more convenient to have a quiet car when you are sneaking out." He was grinning again. I was still in shock that he was actually here, in my room. How did I ever get this lucky?_

_He gently brushed a strand of hair out of my face, letting his hand come to a rest on the back of my neck. I let myself get lost in his eyes; they were full of the intensity that I noticed the first time I saw him. He slowly moved forward, releasing my hand and bringing it up to cup my face._

"_Bella." He breathed; my heart was probably beating louder than his voice. His lips caressed mine as he kissed me. It was different than this afternoon. It was sweeter, softer, not as raw, more loving. Yes that was it, it was loving. I reached up to pull him closer, running my hands through his hair. Before I even knew what was happening he pushed away from me and moved as far away as he could without getting off of the bed. _

_I was at a loss for what I had done wrong. Am I really that bad of a kisser? I couldn't look at him I was so humiliated, so I simply looked down at my now empty hands. _

"_I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Didn't mean to…" He whispered letting his last thought die. My breathing started to come unevenly as I braced myself for whatever he might say next. I was ridiculous for thinking that this amazing man would want ordinary me. I rested my face in my hands; I didn't want him to see me. It was like how I wished I could turn invisible when I first met him. "Bella?" I could feel his weight shifting closer on the bed and then his hand began to stroke my hair. Now I was just confused._

_Timidly I peeked up at him, surprised to see his face looked pained and worried._

"_Are you crying?" he asked, looking even more pained than before. I hadn't even realized that tears had actually begun to fall._

"_Don't worry. I get it. You realized it was all a mistake. You don't want me, I get it." I buried my head in my hands again. I wanted to have a small amount of dignity left even if he had stolen my heart._

"_Don't want you? Bella that is… absurd. If anything I want you far too much, to the point where it is completely irrational. I just did not want you to think that I only came here for… well, physical reasons." I could barely believe what I was hearing. He did want me and was only thinking of me not wanting to go too far. I looked up into his worried eyes and broke into a grin. I threw my arms around his neck and held on tightly. He in return pulled me onto his lap._

"_You want me?" I felt him sigh into my hair as he rubbed circles on my back._

"_Of course I do Bella. I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise."_

"_I'm sorry I overreacted. This is all new to me."_

"_It's perfectly fine. It's all new to me also." Now that I had finally relaxed I moved off of his lap and back onto my bed. My room was cool and so I snuggled under the covers. _

"_Lie down with me." I pulled his hand and he followed, kicking off his shoes first. We lay in silence for a few minutes, staring at each other, memorizing the other's face. It was me who broke our silence._

"_So when you say this is all new to you also…" I bit my lip and felt my cheeks get hot._

"_I mean that I have never had a relationship before. I was never really that interested in anyone before you. In middle school I had the stereotypical 'girlfriends' that involved going to the movies together when our parents would drive us and then ignoring each other. In 7__th__ grade I kissed Jenna Mendes in a game of truth or dare on the back of the bus. But other than that, no one." He gave me his perfect crooked smile and sent my heart into a panic. "What about you?"_

"_No one, not even a Jenna Mendes." I was a little embarrassed, but it helped that he himself had not had much experience. I would have to remember to glare at Jenna at school._

"_Would it be bad if I was happy about that? I don't do well with jealousy." I giggled in response and took his hand under the covers._

"_I like this, having you here." I smiled and played with our entwined fingers._

"_I like being here, very much so."_

"_Will you stay tonight?" I wasn't sure if I was pushing things. I wanted him to stay; it felt right with him so close._

"_Do you think that would be a good idea? Don't you think my parents might wonder if I was not home in the morning?" Even though he was being sarcastic I could hear the longing in his voice. He wanted to stay._

"_What if you leave super early? Then you could get home before either Charlie or your parents woke up." _

"_I suppose that could work, if you really don't feel uncomfortable with me here." I shook my head vigorously as I smiled._

"_Stay!" He laughed at my enthusiasm as he took my head in his hands to stop me. _

"_Then I will." He leaned in closer and pressed a lasting kiss onto my forehead. "But I want you to sleep."_

_I rolled my eyes. Yeah like I could sleep with a Greek god lying next to me._

"_I'm serious. I want to introduce you to my parents tomorrow, so you should be well rested. I don't want you falling asleep at the dinner table."_

_********_

I had been on the verge of falling asleep when I heard the front door close. Charlie must be home. I figured it would be better to act like I was going to watch TV, that way he wouldn't get stuck watching sports reruns and never go to bed.

I bounded down the stairs before stopping in my tracks. Charlie was standing in the dark kitchen crying. Charlie had seen many gruesome things being the police chief but I had never seen him cry. Suddenly something clicked in my mind. The emergency call. Edward hadn't called. He wasn't going to call.

"Bells." He looked towards me and I could see everything I feared written on his face.

"No…" Please no. I had to be wrong. I would give anything, I would give myself.

"There was an accident, Edward, his parents, they're gone."

"No! That's not true!" I ran towards the door but was caught by Charlie's strong arms. "Let me go! I need to go to his house, he's there I know it!" Charlie held me even tighter as I kicked and pushed. Tears began to blur my vision but I continued to fight.

"They're gone sweetie, it's over, they're gone."

"How dare you say that! It's a lie!"

"I wish it was honey, I wish it was."

"No! No, oh God no!" I quit struggling as it began to sink in. My tears became sobs and my body went limp in Charlie's arms. As soon as I began to understand my entire life fell apart.

The pain was unbearable.

I wished that I had died along with him. Without him I may as well be dead.

At some point everything went dark and I prayed I was dying, but I just simply could not keep my eyes open anymore. What was the point in seeing anyways if I could never see his face again?

Eventually a different type of darkness enveloped me and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I was standing outside of the hospital in a heavy rain. Despite the rain there was no sound. As I watched a small light in the doorway grew brighter and larger. I used my hand to shield my eyes from the brilliance of the light.

"Bella," I knew that voice. I lowered my hand to see Elizabeth Masen standing in front of me; it was her that was glowing. She was in a bright white gown and looked younger, but it was most definitely her. I would recognize her eyes anywhere. Her face seemed so peaceful, her smile so heartwarming.

"My dear you must be brave. Edward is not lost to you yet. It was not his time. But you must fight for him and be willing to sacrifice for him. Whatever you do, you must not give up. Many people will try to discourage you but you must persist. Both of your happiness depends on that. After tonight I will not be able to help you, so you must pay attention. Find Dr. Cullen, he will not want to tell you the truth but do not let him stop you. When you do find Edward do not be afraid. He will have changed but his love for you will not have. It is that love that will save you both." I watched without speaking. Even though I logically knew that what she was saying made no sense, I knew it was true. Edward was still alive.

"Please Bella, take care of him. He is the most important person in my world, as you are his. Tell him that both his father and I love him very much. And please do not let him hate me for my decision." A deep sadness came upon her beautiful face and I was confused at this part. Why would he hate her? "Bella, only you can save my son. I have faith in you. You are such a wonderful girl. I am so grateful that Edward has you." I wanted to say something, to tell her how wonderful of a mother she was but as I moved my mouth no words came out.

The light that was surrounding her was growing even brighter now. "Thank you Bella, my daughter." The brightness of the light surrounded me until it was all that I could see.

In a flash it was gone, and so was Elizabeth.

I was no longer in front of the hospital. I was in the forest, alone.

"Bella." It was not Elizabeth's voice this time; it was his.

"Edward?" I started to run towards where I thought his voice was coming from.

"You must come find me, Bella. Only you can find me." I pushed ferns out of my way as I ran but my feet felt heavy and I had no idea where it was I was going.

"I'm trying Edward. Where are you?" I screamed into the empty woods.

"I don't know."


End file.
